oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Terror dog
|text1=Lv 100 |item2= |text2=Lv 110}} Terror dogs are Slayer monsters that require a Slayer level of 40 to kill. They are first encountered during the miniquest Lair of Tarn Razorlor, in which the player must fight two terror dogs, alongside some animated armour in addition to Tarn Razorlor himself. Upon completion of the miniquest, more terror dogs will appear in the room the player battled Tarn Razorlor in. Terror dogs use an accurate melee attack. As the room they are fought in is a multi-combat area, fighting them can become very dangerous quickly, as multiple terror dogs can attack the player all at once. It should be noted that, without a Slayer ring, reaching the end of Tarn's lair is a time consuming and dangerous undertaking. Terror dogs do not count toward fulfilling a Slayer task for dogs; they are a separate task. They are the only monsters that drop the Granite helmet. Location * Tarn's Lair (In the room where Tarn Razorlor is fought) Strategy Players can hide in Tarn's room just north of the terror dogs and wait for them to develop tolerance to the player. This makes combating them significantly less risky. Be sure to log out to check for tolerance, as any dogs aggressive towards the player will remain so until the player exits Tarn's room, even if all other dogs are no longer aggressive. This will also cause all dogs targeting the player to stop and begin wandering around. Players can check to see if the dogs are still aggressive by exiting Tarn's room and waiting at the door for a quick retreat if they are. Terror dogs are similar to hellhounds in that they can hit hard and accurately, but have very low Defence. Unlike hellhounds, multiple terror dogs can attack at once. Players should be aware that the room that terror dogs are in at Tarn's Lair will drain prayer at a rate of 1 point per two game ticks, or 50 points per minute (much faster than the Barrows). Fighting terror dogs (mostly done for Slayer tasks) can be a difficult task for players who are unprepared. They can be safespotted if standing in the recesses after they have became tolerant of players. They can also be safespotted by luring one to the entrance of the tunnel to Tarn's room, and ranging it directly from the other side of the tunnel. Getting there Teleporting to Tarn's Lair via the slayer ring is the fastest way of reaching to the room with terror dogs. Otherwise, the player will have to get there by foot. The trek to terror dogs is highly dangerous, especially for lower level players. It is recommended to bring high healing foods, prayer potions, and possibly dragonhide armour, if the player does not have access to Protect from Magic, as the player will encounter Skeleton mages within the lair that casts strong magical attacks at the player. Drops 100% |} Weapons/Armour |} Runes |} Herbs |} Other |}